The Lovely Job
by Tomato-sama
Summary: Fanfiction for graylu week 2014 xD
1. Chapter 1

author's note : Fairytail fanfiction for graylu week 2014. I can't open my tumblr so i decided to post it here. (´・ω・｀)

Disclaimer: I do not own fairytail

Warning: Worse spelling and grammar

hope you like it. (=^・^=) prompt 1cold.

。。。。。。。。。。。

A single shadow from a dark street can be seen walking without any hindrance. It's so cold, a night with heavy rain of snow is pouring down around the city of Magnolia. Yet, the man doesn't seem to care about the cold weather as if its only natural. Well of course, cause its none other than Gray Fullbuster. The popular ice wizard from the famous guild of fairytail in Magnolia.

Gray stopped his steps when he finally noticed that he arrived to the place he wanted to go. He jumped up to one of the window and opened it harshly only to receive a shocking reaction from the person inside the place.

"Waa!?

" "Yo!"Gray managed to say while lifting his arms as a sign of hello.

"Gray, what are you doing? My window is not a door."

Gray jumped out of the window and sat on one of the sofa near him. "This day is so damn boring. Lucy"

"I feel the same thing, but it can't be helped its snowing outside.. Really hard." Lucy said and dashed to the open window to close it and prevent the cold breeze of snowy weather.

"Erza is buzy today, she have a date with jellal and Natsu is with Gildarts. Even Wendy have meeting with Doranbolt. tsk, i felt like empty without the guys."

"Yeah, me too." She whispered. At that very moment Lucy remembered how happy Natsu is when he said that he will go to a job with his father like Gildarts. She frowned and her lips curved downwards. 'And with Lissana.' she tought'.

"Anyway, why don't we get a job?" Gray finally uttered to break the silent air.

"But the weather is no good."

"Its just perfect."

"With you la! but what about me, i will froze for sure."

"Well, we can go tomorrow i found a nice job look at this." He dropped a piece of paper containing the job to the table in front of them. Lucy grabbed it and read.

"We just need to get the emerald stone at the southern cave of Cruise Mountain back to the Liberty Castle. Wow and they will pay us 500000 jewel?"

"Not bad right?"

"Well we don't know that place what if its too dangerous?" She said with a worry in her face.

"I heard theres a golemn that guarding the whole mountain, but don't forget that we're fairy tail wizard. Nothing's more fearsome than us." Lucy chuckeld by Gray's statement, yeah they are strong but a small fragmant of doubt and worry can't be easily removed from her thought. Its not that easy.

"We will go tomorrow, at noon."

"Ehh? It's not ok with me yet."

"But i've decided so do you. So we will take this job. Don't worry we will be fine just the two of us." Gray said and jumped off of the window, again. "

"Wait Gray, what if its dangerous." lucy scream while she dash towards the window. Gray face her and said.

" Dont worry i'm with you, I will never leave you behind." He smiled and kiss his goodnight. With that simple words that came from Gray's mouth, lucy can't helped but blush.

"I'm really dumb, what on earth am i expecting to Natsu's bestfriend. Last time I thought that Natsu like me and then... its just a misexpectation. The dissapoinment that i don't want to feel anymore." She whispered to herself

"Open gate of Nicolas" Then a dog with a horny like nose appear in her bed. "Right Plue?"

"Pluu pluun."

"Gray only care with friendship i know it very well."

"pluu pluuun."

"But. Come to think of it, gray has a nice body Its obvios cause he stripped every time." Lucy said in disgust.

"pluu pluu puun"

"Gray looks handsome too, well i know many wizard have their eyes on him."

"You like him, princess?"

"Ehh?"

"Hello princess i sense that you need my help so i open my own gate." Virgo smiled.

"I don't actually."

"I think Gray likes you princess, as gemini said."

"Really?"

"She likes your body." Lucy fall to her floor, face first.

"Who need love?." She screammed.

...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own fairytail.

warning: worse spelling and grammar.

prompt 2. night.

...

Many chirp of bird can be heard around the city of Magnolia. Its morning again, and with a miracle or something the bad snowy weather around the city was suddenly vanished as the night the breeze of air is still cold and many pile of snow from last night event were scattered around the city.

Gray got up from bed and take a warm bath.

"A simple heater can't affect my skin anymore." He chuckle. After a while he exited the bathroom and dress with a pants and blue shirt under his white jacket. He smiled to his mirror before he finally left his room.

The guild of fairytail wizard is so famous, not only in the city or their country but to the whole earthland. Well the magic council always talked about them as the best guild, for destruction haha not really a bad title after all. As usual the guild have its happy atmosphere around the building, whispering, dancing, laughing, friendly fight and drinking are the usual thing you can see upon entering the vicinity.

Gray entered the guild and search for Lucy.

"Gray-sama theres firework display this evening do you want to watch with me?" Juvia pop out in his front and talk about what she want to.

"Well i have appointment this night so i can't." He coldly said, straight to the point.

Juvia felt sad and cry with all her tears.

"Its flooding, Gray do something about it.!" one of the guild member screamed.

"Do something about it yourself." He said and left the scene when he saw Lucy on the front of their bar near to Mirajane. Gray sat beside her and order a bottle of Vodka. As his order arrived in his front Lucy grabbed it.

"Its too early for this!" Lucy mumbled with a sweet gesture. Gray froze and look at her with a sticky stare.

"You two look good together!" Mira Jane said out of nowhere. The two immediatelly get their gazes away from each other. Lucy blushed while Gray order a hot espresso instead.

The noon finally came.

"So! Let's go?" Gray mumbled.

"Ok. i'm ready. Don't you dare leave me behind you icey pervert."

"Yeah right, Lets get moving." He wave his hand while he continue to walk straight to the train.

"Hey! Don't leave me here." Lucy screamed. They both entered the train platform and wait for their destination.

"The next station is the Cruise station." the train radio announced.

"weee we're finally here. Wow the mountains are so beautiful" lucy said in smiling face. And immediately turn into a confuse face.

"Ehh? The mountain, why its green?" She mumbled.

"of coarse there's a lot of tree there."

"i know that. I mean the area around the mountain are all covered by white snow, but the mountain itself remain to be green."

"well thats great, you will not going to be froze now."

"isn't it unusual? It must have some snow too, you know."

"You talk like your not a wizard." Lucy glare to Gray when she finally get what he's saying.

"Whatever at least the mountain is beautiful." said Lucy with a smile.

"We're not here to have some vacation, don't let your guard down."

"your such a KJ. Che!" Lucy walk first while Gray chuckle behind her.

"Why are you laughing?" Asked Lucy.

"Nothing."

"I asked why?" "

And I answered nothing." Lucy pout and take her defeat.

"I like the way you pout. You look even cuter." Gray said.

"Che!" Lucy snobbed him and look away from Gray. But deep inside she felt some emotion that she don't want to feel.

After a while they managed to reach the mountain entrance. Its a beautiful mountain, full of color green. The mountain has a small road towards to its center. That makes it easy to climbed.

"This much easy." Lucy said and walk directly to the mountain.

" Hey wait." gray shouted but Lucy ignore him.

"Ouch!" Lucy cry in pain and fell to her feet when she bumped into something.

"I told you to wait, Didn't I? but you ignore me look what happened to you." Gray said a little bit mad.

"Are you not going to help me?" She said looking straight to Gray's eyes. Gray look at her too, they're staring to each other for a while when Gray finally speak.

"Are you walking with your head?"

"My head? of coarse not what on earth did you asked?"

"You bumped your head not your feet, if i remember it correctly!"

The fire in Lucy's temper stove suddenly became full. She stands up and point a finger to Gray.

"You icey pervert jerk, your so ungentleman i don't know why did i join you." She screamed.

"See you can stand." He said codly and read the directory on one of the tree in the mountain entrance.

"Warning the whole mountain is in the hands of the golemn tribe, you can't enter this mountain. Get lost"

" Wow the warning is so direct."

"Yeah i bet they created a barrier here. lets search for the other route." Gray mumbled and they walk alongside the mountain.

The sun is starting to set and the moon is starting to appear. the sky is turning darker and darker as the sparkling stars appear in the night sky.

"Its night before we knew it. Lets camp in here and start tomorrow again." Gray said created a fire so they have light before he sleep.

Lucy on the other hand have the rare instance of not able to sleep. She can clearly hear the wolf, the bats and the music of many animals on the mountain.

"Gray?" She whispered.

"mmmm."

"Don't you feel anything?"

"..."

"Gray?"

"..."

"Gray?" for the second time still no answer.

"I reallyhate you!" Lucy threw a small stone to him but still no response.

The sky is so beautiful lots of stars are sparkling above, but on the same time many animals are watching not the night sky t the prey near them.

'what am i going to do' She thought "I can sense them. He really sleep before me." Then she decided to place her futon beside Gray before she knew it she sleep in Gray's arm.

on the other hand gray sense the wolves gets nearer to them, he made an ice barrier to be safe and he hug Lucy before and fall to a deep sleep.

...


	3. Chapter 3

author's note :Fairytail fanfiction for graylu week 2014. I can't open my tumblr so i decided to post it here. (late uplod in ffn though) (´・ω・｀)

Disclaimer: I do not own fairytail Warning: Worse spelling and grammar hope you like it. (=^・^=)

Prompt 3. fear.

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

Lucy woke up by the touch of sunlight in her eyes. She open it slowly and yawn. She try to sit but something preventing her to do it. She immediately search it by her hands, she doesn't want to see it.

'What is it? I hope its not snake or something kya.' She bravely touch it with her bare hand and then. 'Eh?' She immediately sit and throw the thing in her waist.

"Ouch!"

"Why am i sleeping with you, icey pervert." Lucy screamed and covered herself.

"You're the one who place yourself here. I'm sleeping peacefully here and then you sleep beside me." Gray defended.

"Eh?" She managed to say and she remembered the noisy night yesterday because she can't sleepshe decided to sleep beside him."But why did you hug me?"

"Its not my fault i thought your my pillow, you can't blame me" He looked away and whispered the words. "Cause you look like my pillow."

"What did you say?"

"I said 'you have fear in mountain animals or you fear the night itself."

"Excuse me i'm not afraid to those wolves."

"Ok, ok!" Gray sat up and picked his things. "Lets get moving."

The two saw a tall waterfalls on one side of the mountain. It has a large buddha at the bottom of the falls.

"Wow!"

"Did you know that most of the falls have cave inside?" Gray said.

"yeah! Don't tell me we are going inside?"

"Yeah, call aquarius."

"Wait i have an idea." She opened the gate of maiden. instead.

" Virgo can you make a hole so we can enter the mountain?".

"No problem princess." Virgo dig a hole and after a while she pop on her hole.

"Princess i can' t get through."

"What we are going to do?"

"I said call aquarius."

"Che!" then she called aquarius as Gray requested. She break the falls into half and revealed the cave inside it. They entered through the cave and for the last plan it succeed. Lucy let out a big sigh but as soon as Aquarius closed her gate the falls returned to normal that leaves a faint light in the cave.

"We need light." Gray muttered.

"I dont have fire spirit." As Gray walk further the light in wall suddenlly lit.

"Ohh! Magnificent."

"Uhmm Gray wait for me." Lucy walk beside with Gray. As they walk forward the more light had lit and the past one had off.

"This cave is kinda creepy. haha!"

" Are you afraid?"

"I'm not."

In the middle of their conversation a group of bats fly towards them that made Lucy jumped and hug Gray's arm. Gray look at her, a teasing stare.

"I only got surprise by the sudden action of the bats, you know."

"I didn't say anything.'

"Che." said Lucy and she smack his shoulder.

"aw, i forgot that you have fear in dark places, darkobia haha."

"Theres no such words as darkobia and i'm not afraid by dark duh!". Gray chuckle lightly and he notice a wide area in the middle of the cave. Its like a mini shrine that well litted. It has a large rock beside the tallest rock formation in the middle of the shrine. And luckily in that rock lay the thing they wanted to get the emerald stone.

"wow" Lucy said and run towards the large rock and jumped on top of it. The rock suddenly shake.

"Earthquake". "

No, get out of there Lucy." Gray screamed.

"huh?" But its too late the large rock turned into a golemn, Lucy fell to the ground.

The golemn attack her with a fist and she quickly dodge it. Gray on the other hand run towards the stone to get it and so they can retreat immediately.

"Buy me time Lucy i will get the stone."

"Hey Gray help." She screamed " Open the gate of maiden. Virgo."

"Yes princess."

"Help me quick!"

Virgo and the golemn fight each other while Gray is busy at the top of the tallest rock.

"Damn! theres a barrier in here too. How can i dispell this?" He froze the handle of the stone but still no effect. He help his eyes to search for something indifferent inside the shrine and he luckily found the small faint of light coming from the southern part of the shrine. He immediately hit it with his ice dagger and as soon as he broke it the stone became free from the barrier.

The sound got the golemn attention that make it walk through Gray's direction and hit the tallest rock. The rock immediately collapse as the hand of golemn touch it. Many fragments of rock fall to the ground with Gray and the emerald stone.

Gray managed to grabbed it. "Lucy catch!" He screamed. But the golemn catched it instead.

"What the."

"Waaa, sorry."

"Give it back." Gray shouted and attack the golemn. Due to the attack the golemn become out balance and the stone slip through its hand. Gray and Lucy run to catch the stone but unluckily the stone hit the ground first. The stone broke into pieces and release a strong white light that make them unable to see their surrounding.

"Lucy."

"Gray!"

And the light engulf the whole cave in just a second but as the light dissapeared the whole cave returned to its normal state. As if nothing had happened.

...


	4. Chapter 4

author's note : Fairytail fanfiction for graylu week 2014. I can't open my tumblr so i decided to post it here. (late upload in ffn though) (´・ω・｀)

Disclaimer: I do not own fairytail Warning: Worse spelling and grammar hope you like it. (=^・^=)

prompt 4. separation and reconnect.

。。。。。。。。。。。

"ouch!" Lucy screamed when her but hit the hard ground. She massage it to soothe some pain. She try to stand when she notice that she's not in the cave anymore and she's so sure that the place she's in now is not the cruise mountain, nor Magnolia.

"Gray?"

chirp.. chirp..

"Gray?

...

I think we got seperated at the cave maybe because of the stone."

chirp.. chirp..

Only birds answer her walk and walk until she reach the end of forest.

"Where am I!?" She whispered to herself when she saw a small town that has castle at the very end. A large castle that most likely seen in fairy tales. She steps towards the town and froze when someone talk to her.

"have you lost in the forest? Thats so tragic" "

You look like happy and Carla"

"Ow! So you have friends here?" Asked the flying cat.

"Well i'm not sure if they're from here but I met them in Magnolia."

"Magnolia?Where is that?"

"Ah! Well may I ask if what do you call this town?"

"This is extalia the kingdom of exceed. People call us fairy angels cause we are the one responsible for the well being of people, like their nature and future. We fly down to shower them some magic for their daily lives. Cause here in Edolas we are the only creature who have unlimited magic power."

"Really? This is not the earthland?"

"Earthland? I'm not familiar to that name but this is the world of Edolas. And you're standing in the land of fairies the extalia. Aren't you from land below?"

"I'm not from this world. Wait i have magic too look at this." Then she open the gate of maiden but the key didn't work.

"Waa!"

"I told you that here in edolas we're the only one who have magic." the fairy smile to her.

"I dont get it" she mumbled in a confuse reaction.

Othe other hand...

"Where the hell am I?" Gray mumbled as he passed the large mushroom forest at edolas.

"You, Don't move. This is the royal army." A platoon of army point their gun to Gray.

"What's happening in here. I'm not your enemy."

"Shut up! Fairytail is the enemy of the royal empire. Get him."

Gray put his right hand to his left, preparing for an attack.

"be alert he's up to something."

"Hmmff. Ice make.. hammer."

"..."

A loud silence surround the whole scene. A oh! Feels like its not his lucky day after all.

"What happened to my magic?" Gray said in frustration.

The army laugh through their throat.

"You dumbass did you forget that only the fairies have magic. Oh sorry i forgot that your fairy tail member, the guild of dreamer. Wake up dude." And they laugh really hard.

In the end the royal army took him into prison under the royal castle.

"Let me out i'm not a rebel. Hey i need to find Lucy." Gray keep screaming inside his cell.

Extalia...

"You're the one from earthland?" the queen asked Lucy.

The queen seem tall from the others and she have a wonderful aura.

"Yes, i am seperated from my friend and i have a strong feelings that he's here, somewhere in this world too. Can you help me? We both need to go home."

"Your majesty. I'm against to help this girl with her seperation and reconnect thingy with her friend. What if her friend dropped to the hands of royal empire?" One of the ministry said.

"Then call nichiya i want him to contact the king of edolas."

"But your majesty."

"This is the order from your queen." he left the scene to pass the queen's order to nichiya.

They inform the royal empire that the kingdom of extalia are searching for a man that came from earthland.

Royal empire...

"The fairies are searching for a man who have a cross necklase and bracelet in his right wrist. They also said that that man have a fairytail mark in his chest." one of the royal army said.

"I also heard that he's from earthland, a far away land from here." The other one said.

Gray heard the two army talking with each other. 'i'm that man they're searching for.' he thought

. "hey i am that man look at me." Gray shouted.

The two army look at him from head to toe and its true. He is the one they are looking for. The royal empire immediately call the extalia to annouced that they have the man they are searching for. The extalia army fly down to the royal empire to get Gray from them and fly him to the extalia.

After so many hours the army arrived at the kingdom with Gray, safe and sound.

"Gray!" lucy run to hug him. They stay for that position for a while, they're embracing each other.

"lucy, I'm glad that i see you again."

"Me too.."

...


	5. Chapter 5

author's note : Fairytail fanfiction for graylu week 2014. I can't open my tumblr so i decided to post it here.(late upload in ffn though.) (´・ω・｀)

Disclaimer: I do not own fairytail Warning: Worse spelling and grammar hope you like it. (=^・^=)

prompt 5. Fairy dust.

。。。。。。。。。。。

"I really miss this pillow like body of yours." Gray whispered to Lucy only to received a smack from her. "You'Re really an amazon pillow."

"Shut up, pervert."

"I'm glad you both able to see each other. again.." The queen suddenly said.

"Thank you i thought the royal army will kill me." said Gray.

"She have magical powers. We can go home to earthland."

"I'm sorry but thats impossible, i dont have that kind of magic." Gray and lucy felt sad when they heard that from the queen herself.

knock..knock..

"your majesty the board is ready."

"Ok." the queen stand to leave. "Feel at home." She said to Lucy and Gray before she finally left the room.

"What we gonna do now?" Lucy whispered.

"Sorry!"

The sadness and guilt can be seen in Gray's eyes and voice.

"Its not your fault, everything will be alright!" She put her hands to Gray hands to share her optimistic mind and to comfort him. This is not the time to point a finger into someone.

days had passed in extalia and the queens birthday had arrive.

"Hi Lucy, Gray!" Greetings by one of the maid in the castle. " You should both wear this attire we made especially for both of you."

"For what?"Lucy asked.

"Because its the queens birthday the whole extalia will celebrate and the castle will held a party for everyone, tonight. hohho see you tonight." then the maid left.

"I'm not a party people." Gray said.

"But what else can we do?" "

we're been here for almost a month now and nothing change we still cant figure how can we go home." lucy felt sad about the fact that days passes in extalia really fast, with nothing in their hand even a smallest clue on how they can went home.

"Instead of sulking here all day long why dont we participate in the preparation?" Lucy suggested.

"You're right.. hayy, i hope that this is just one of my wild dreams."

"Me too."

The two help the maid in different chores to forget their loneliness.

"Can you put this thing in the right tower?" a maid said to Lucy.

"ok"

"Let me help you." gray snacthed it to Lucy.

"Wah i can do that all by my self."

"I dont want to be alone with those cats." Lucy only chuckle and they both went to the right tower. On their way back to the maid hall they notice a big door on the very end of the right aisle of the castle.

"That door its too beautiful, lets see whats inside that room." Lucy suggested and she grabbed Gray's hand so he cant say no. upon openning the door a strong ray of light went through their eyes.

"Woah. it must be a garden." Gray muttered. after a while their eyes adopted the light of the room and they can able to see what kind of room they had entered.

"Wow!"

The room has a wide space and great decoration. On the middle of the room lies a large sand glass but the sand inside is color green beside that large sand glass there are small sandglass that circle it. It also have a tube on the upper part that connected in one large emerald stone.

"That stone is familiar." Said Gray.

"Thats the emerald stone, what if it can bring us back?" lucy happily said.

"Yeah"

"That is the extalia's lacrima. The power that come from the moon can make a small portion that you can see in that hourglass. That is the one we pour to the land below, the magic that can able to use by man. People call it the fairy dust." One of the maid explained.

"Fairy dust?"

"Yes. You already know that they call us fairy and do you know the word dust? its some kind of a dirt in people down there, you know when they dont clean in a month." Both Gray and Lucy laugh by the maid's word.

"When people catch the fairy dust by their hands they will make a wish cause they believe that the queen will grant their wish. That's one of the tale of this lacrima. And you call it emerald stone did earthland called this thing that way?"

"Yeah its a precious gem for us." Said Gray.

"Uhmm! we should go now. This place is forbidden for us only official is allowed to enter this. I'm glad they're all busy by tonights event. hohohoho."

"The lacrima, why dont we make a wish?" Lucy suggested.

"But you need to catch it by your hands when the exceed pour it."

"You're right."

"But what if we catch it by the sand glass?" Gray asked.

" we will destroy it? i dont think its a good idea."

"That's the specialty of our guild."

"Oh please!" lucy whispered.

...


	6. Chapter 6

author's note : Fairytail fanfiction for graylu week 2014. I can't open my tumblr so i decided to post it here. (late upload here in ffn though)(´・ω・｀)

Disclaimer: I do not own fairytail Warning: Worse spelling and grammar hope you like it. (=^・^=)

Prompt 6. Destiny, Celestial Ice.

。。。。。。。。。。。。

Many Exceed are now entering the castle one by one as the time flew by. Its night again and this night is one of the most important event for all the exceed in extalia.

"Its kinda creepy you know." Gray muttered and let his back rest at his chair. They are in one of the balcony in the ball room.

"How can you said that?" And she take another sip of her drinks. "

I feel like I'm an alien or something. The more happy I see the more chills added in my spine." Lucy chuckle and say.

" I'm still glad that they accept us here, like we're one of them. They're really a good creature."

"I agree." They both look at the evening sky. Many stars are twinkling bright above their eyes, amazing.

"How come you decide to be a Celestial wizard?" Gray suddenlly asked. Lucy only looked at him, searching for a reason why did he asked that, maybe.

"I'm just curious. Well when I was little my mother told me about the names of the stars. What Gemini looks like, where can i find Virgo. And when I got lost Polaris was the one who guide me home."

"The celestial spirits are my friends. Cause my mother used to be one of celestial wizard and she's my idol so i want to be like her." Lucy said with a smile.

"I bet your mother was a wonderful lady, like you!" Theres something in his word that keep Lucy being speechless. They're gazes meant something that the stars only know what it is.

"Uhmm! You why did you choose to be an ice wizard?" Lucy asked avoiding more serious moment.

"Ul is an ice mage and I don't have a choice cause by that time all i want was revenge, I need to be strong for everything that I've lost." On the middle of their deep conversation a flash in the sky passes their eyes.

boom...

"Wow... fireworks." Lucy said in amusement.

"So they have that kind of things in here too."

"Here you are!" One of maid pop up behind them.

"The fireworks its so beautiful." Lucy said happily.

"is it? Try to catch some of that by your hand that fireworks is made by the lacrima. Hoho I heard you when you said you want to make a wish."

"Really?"

"Did she hear that i want to destroy it?" Gray whispered

. "Ok I only find you to said that.. Enjoy the evening." then the maid left them alone. Lucy is standing for a while trying to catch something.

"Did you catch a single dust?" Asked Gray.

"its hard than i thought."..."Hey help me here."

Gray stand too and open his hand to catch luckily he did catch a dust in his hand. "Lucky"

"make a wish Gray!" Lucy said in excitement.

"Here take it and wish"

"Its a bad luck if you pass it."

"then lets wish." Gray suggested and he place Lucy's hand in his hand. Lucy close her eyes to make a wish. But Gray didn't close his eyes instead he stare to Lucy in a minute that feels like eternity for him.

"The queen will grant our wish, right?"

"Yeah.!"

"Everyone, Exceed and visitors. We are gladly welcome you to this greatest event of our native land extalia. The birthday of our very own queen. We are now officially starting the party tonight. Enjoy your evening everyone." The MC announced.

"They all look great." Lucy whispered when she saw most of the exceed are dancing.

"Their musics are great too." Gray look to Lucy and said.

"do you want to dance?" Lucy only stares to Gray she doesn't know how to respomse. Gray suddenly rise from his chair and walk to Lucy .

"No!".. He stretch his arm and say " shall we dance, Lucy!" Lucy smile and accepted his invitation.

The two dance in the balcony away from the other in the tune of sweet melody of extalia. Gray's right hand is holding Lucy's right hand and his left hand is in Lucy's waist and Lucy's left hand is in Gray's shoulder.

"Lucy may i ask you something?"

"Mmm"

"Do you believe in destiny?"

"You don't sound like your usual self" Lucy giggle that made Gray blushed.

"Well, I do believe in destiny."

"What if its destined for us to be in here?"

"That maybe have some explanation. and maybe the destiny will bring us home too."

"What if destiny jokes on you?"

"..."

"I mean. What if the person that you don't like and you don't expect to like you is the one who really love you?"

"..."

"Its just 'what if' I'm not talking in particular person."

"You can't understand a book if you don't read it. You can't know a person's feeling if you don't ask it directly or she don't say it to you." Minutes of silence covered the whole balcony at that moment. Until,...

"I... I , I do like you!"

"I know you like all your friends, right.?"

"Damn, don't make it even harder. "

"hihihi Thank you, and I like you too."

"I'm not kidding!"

"Me too!"

They both smile to each other, the puzzle is now solve.

...


	7. Chapter 7

author's note : Fairytail fanfiction for graylu week 2014. I can't open my tumblr so i decided to post it upload though (´・ω・｀)

Disclaimer: I do not own fairytail

Warning: Worse spelling and grammar hope you like it. (=^・^=)

prompt 7. five senses.

。。。。。。。。。。。。。

"You look sleepy!" Gray muttered as he saw Lucy resting her head in a table.

"a bit" Its already past 12 in the midnight but everyone is still up and seem to enjoy the party.

"Lets call it a night then."

"But is it ok to go first before them?"

"Beats me"

In the end Lucy and Gray stay in the balcony as the party continue. Lucy fell asleep as she wait for the hour to pass by. She crosses her arms in the table and rest her head there. On the other hand, Gray is fully awake. He's drinking his wine, but he can't taste it anymore with his taste bud. Cause his senses only focus to Lucy at that very time, especiaally his eyes, trying to melt Lucy with his stare.

"Oh, my goodness. We are deeply apologize by our rudeness. We didn't know that you're both sleepy, oh let me correct that 'the girl'" one of the maid said.

"No worries, she can sleep anywhere though" Gray muttered.

"Hohoho you can call it a night then. Place her in a comfy bed so her body can relax. I feel horrible everythime i see her sleeping in a chair."

"Oh! Thank you, the music here is too loud, too. She can hear it and get disturbed her dreams." He finally stand before he continue.

"Well then, good night."

"Ok, good night. Oh we have a moonlight rose placed in all of the windows of the castle, as the moon glows it will bloom and it will release a magnificent smell. Your body will relax as you smell it hohoho."

"Oh thank you. I'm tired too." Then he finally carries Lucy, bridal way, back to her room.

'Natsu and happy always said that youre heavy, but when my hand touches your skin and try to lift 're light and you felt like a soft snow girl that made my skin chills.' Gray thought.

as he walks through the castle aisle. While he's continuing his step towards their room, the musics faded away that made the aisle like a ghosts street. When he finally reaches the door he quietly unlock it and enters to a room that only the moon litted it. Looking at the sight of the night through the window, with a shadow of flowers that he's sure to be the moonlight rose.

Gray walks in that direction and picked one. He sniff it with his eyes close.

"Really wonderfull." He whispered.

He then placed it in the nearest table and plan to leave.

boom...

The flashes of fireworks in the sky made Gray's eyes to notice his princess once more. Gray moves slowly like a thief and sits beside her. The maid was right the fragrance of the moonlight rose is relaxing and fascinating and it engulf the whole room. Gray stares at her for a moment and didn't say anything nor thinking of anything. He then moves his hand to take off some of her hair that covered her face make him see her beautiful face fully.

The moon light is still glowing perfectlly cause he can still see her face. Gray slowly bent down and put his arms beside Lucy, his face is near hers now. For a moment that Gray's eyes adopted the darkness of the room, it doesn't even matter though. Cause even though the moon glows really hard for him, his eyes can only see the celestial princess laying under him.

The fragnance of the moonlight rose is too strong but he can't smell it right now, Lucy's smell is more attracted to his nose. Even how noisy the castle is this night, his ear can hear nothing other than his own heartbeat.

Badump badump...

He looks at her face again and swallow whatever it is in his throat. It's unbelievable, cause he can taste the wine through his throat even though he can't taste it when he drank it a while ago. He moves his hand again and rest his palm in Lucy's cheek, the feeling of her hot skin matches his own. His five senses is going crazy, his mind is going blank.

He slowly moves his head down towards Lucy's face. His lips is shaking for unknown reason. He moves even more to meet her lips with his, then he stops with an inches away.

'Am i nervous?' He thought.

"I'm drunk." He whispered in Lucy's ear and recieved only a moan.

boom... boommm...

The loud fireworks flashes again in the night sky. He moves his head up and looks to Lucy once more.

'She didn't even wake up. What a sleepy head.' He thought.

He stands up from her bed and get off the room immediatelly. As soon as he closed the door he rested his back to her door room for a while.

"Sometimes i can't tell who is driving my mind." He chuckled lightly and places his palm to his face.

"Oh! How is she?" One of the maid pop in his front.

"She is sleeping soundly. I'm gonna go to bed too. I'm a littlle bit dizzy."

"You want tea? or cofee?"

"No!"

"You look drunk, Your skin is hot and your face is red." The maid said as she places her hand to his forehead.

"Oh! no I'm fine don't mind me, It will gone if i sleep."

"Take a good rest then."

"Yeah thank you." Gray locked his room and tossed his self to his bed with his right arm covering his eyes.

"What a waste of energy." He whispered.

His mind stay awake for hours until he finally fell asleep.

...

A/N : For the lemon request i'm really sorry the story was already finish last september for gralu week and its rated t xD I will try to make sometime.

Thank you for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

author's note : Fairytail fanfiction for graylu week 2014. I can't open my tumblr so i decided to post it here (late upload in ffn though.) (´・ω・｀)

Disclaimer: I do not own fairytail

Warning: Worse spelling and grammar hope you like it. (=^・^=)

Free prompt. Decade, freedom..

。。。。。。。。。。。。。

Chirp... Chirp...

The moon vanished from the extalia's sight once more and the sun shine again. It's morning, another day for Lucy and Gray at the kingdom of exceed ... again.

BAMMMM.

"Gray! You wouldn't believe this." Said Lucy upon entering the room of a young man who is deeply sleeping in his bed

. "mmmm" Gray mumbled. He don't want to wake up nor to get up. He's still tired and the hang over hits his head like crazy.

Lucy sits to Gray's bed and talks non stop. As if Gray is listening. Lucy notices that the man she's talking to is not paying attention. She then stands on his bed and sits in Gray's body and shake him like crazy.

"Yo Gray wake up I think we can back home this day."

"Lucy later, 5 minutes more." He lazily answred and covers his face with the nearest pillow he can grab.

Lucy pout and snatched the pillow that covered Gray's face and threw it away.

"Lucy, please!" Gray said out of irritation.

"Come on Gray, this is one in a million chance that we can able to go back." Lucy muttered.

Gray open his eyes, at last. He turned his gaze to Lucy who is smiling to him as he openned his eyes. A moment of silence follow.

Until...

"You know?..." Gray

"As i said Gray.." Lucy

They both said at the same time.

"Oh you go first." Gray said with his gentleman side.

"As i was saying a while ago. look i found this on my bed." Lucy said and hold a necklace with emerald pendant just like the stone they broke. Gray's eyes widen as he sits up and snatch the necklace.

"Wow."

"See, I told you." Lucy uttered.

"You're really amazing!" Gray smiirked.

"So what you wanna say a while ago?" Lucy asked still smiling.

"Oh! You're heavy!"

They both froze for a while maybe the time pause at that time too. Until Lucy notices their position and a pintch red colord her face. She's sitting in Gray's lap in Gray's bed.

Slap...

Lucy slapped Gray out of embarrasment and went out of his bed leaving Gray who is lying half unconscious with a red marked palm of Lucy in his left cheek.

"You act like Erza now."

"Shut up."

Knock.. Knock...

" Hello!" The queen greeted them upon entering the room.

"Your majjesty, i have found an emerald stone like the one we're searching." Lucy exclaimed.

"That's sounds good. Tell me what did you do to the stone before you fell here." The queen asked.

"Uhmmm! well..." Lucy felt ashame with the fact that they broke it.

bam..

Gray out of everyones attention threw the stone in the room's wall that recieve nothing from the stone, even a scratch. but recieve a hilarious reaction from everyone who saw it.

"Wha!" Lucy screamed.

"It didn't broke, you're over acting Lucy."Gray said.

The queen picked up the stone and said. " This is one of the most powerful lacrima of extalia. i see. You can travel with this stone. I can activate this. But I'm warning you. The time, the place and world is out of my power. I can't choose a destination out of this world." The queen explained.

Lucy and Gray looked to each other.

"What?" Gray said. "

You decide!"

"You have the freedom to decide what to do or when you want to do it. I'm available everytime."

"No! Lets do it now." Gray answered.

"That's right. Its better than nothing." Luccy added.

"Ok, i will activate this now." The queen made a spell that will activate the stone. The room surrounded by a green light, the color of lacrima and with an instance they both vanished from the world of edolas.

"Happy trip." The queen smiled.

Gray fell from about 3 meters high, face first then Lucy fell next butt first on the back of Gray.

"Ouch!" Gray screamed.

"Wow i'm so happy we fell at the same place." Lucy said happily and she hugs Gray.

"This is the territory of fairytail move out." A young girl shouted.

"first!" Lucy said and hug her too.

"Stay out of sight you filty couple, my guild does'nt have any of your kind." Both Gray and Lucy froze and don't know what to do.

"Mavis!" A young man that dress like a priest running towards their direction. He seem familiar for Lucy and Gray.

"Zeref?"

"I don't want to see you, you filty priest" Mavis shouted more. and run away then follow by Zeref , leaving Gray and Lucy behind.

"wow, look at that building Lucy!" Gray said while pointing at the fairytail building in their front.

"O-old fairytail?"

" Oh please! how many decade we move back?"

"Wahh! mama i wanna go home!" Lucy cry. .

...

The end...

Thank you for reading...


End file.
